Hyoutei  Camping
by Nefisa
Summary: Hyoutei regulars went camping, but while setting up the tent Jirou suddenly disappeared.


Special thanks to a friend, who gave me ideas and make this fanfic possible.

**Notes:**

I came to realize I don't really know how they refer to each other, with some exception.  
>And I wasn't sure if Choutarou uses "-san" or "-senpai", but my fail memory said "-san" so I went with that.<p>

I tried to stay in-character as much as possible, but forgive the OOC-ness in case you find it.  
>Also forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes.<p>

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Prince of Tennis, or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Camping<strong>

"Akutagawa-san… Akutagawa-san!" Ohtori tried to wake up the sleeping boy, but without any success.

"Che, where is Kabaji when you need him." Shishido said as he opened a bottle of water.

"Shishido-san…that bottle. You're not planning to..." before Ohtori could finish his sentence, Shishido emptied the bottle over Jirou's head.

Shishido and Ohtori stared at the blond boy for several seconds, when his eyes finally started to open slightly.

"Ah? Rain?" Jirou looked around him, when he noticed Shishido holding an empty bottle. "Ah! Ryou, you did that, didn't you!" He quickly got up and reached for Shishido's collar.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but now that you're awake why not help set up the tent."

"Tent?" Question marks could be seen surrounding Jirou's head.

"Don't tell me you forgot we're camping?"

"Eh?... Ah! I remember! I remember!" Jirou said excitedly. "Ah, but where are the others?"

"Atobe-san and Kabaji-kun went to look for some wood, to make a fire. While Mukahi-san, Oshitari-san and Hiyoshi-kun are looking for some edible food." Ohtori said as he started to set up the tents.

"Ah! How mean! So we need to set up aaaalll the tents?"

"Can't be helped, right? Choutarou and I lost at rock-paper-scissors, and you were sleeping."

"You could have woken me up!"

"It's too late to complain now. So let's just get to work."

After about half an hour, the boys finally finished setting up the first tent.

The silver pair continued to work on the next tent, and as they did they assumed that Jirou was working as well.

"Akutagawa-san, could you give me that-" Ohtori looked up to see that Jirou wasn't there.

"Shishido-san, do you know where Akutagawa-san went?"

"Huh? Jirou?" Shishido looked around, but alas, he couldn't see Jirou anyway either. "That guy, he must be slacking off again by sleeping."

Shishido decided to ignore the disappearance of the blond boy, and continued to set up the other tent.

"But what if something has happened to Akutagawa-san?" Ohtori sounded pretty worried.

"This is Jirou we're talking about. Surely, he's just asleep."

"You can't be sure about that, Shishido-san."

"Fine. If you're so worried, then let's look for him."

"Then, I'll go inform the others so they can help as well."

"Oi, I don't think-" Ohtori had already run off before Shishido could finish his sentence.

"Yare yare. Guess I'll just use this moment as a break." Shishido said as he stretched his arms.

The capped boy was pretty tired from setting up the tents. He was about to sit down, when he remembered Ohtori's words.

Now that he thought about it, it was pretty weird that Jirou was nowhere to be seen.

"That Choutarou, making me worried for nothing."

He walked around to see if he could find Jirou anywhere, making sure he didn't forget to watch behind every tree surrounding their camping site.

After walking around for about 10 minutes, though it seemed like an hour to Shishido, he suspiciously looked at first tent they managed to set up.

"Don't tell me…" he said to himself as walked towards the tent and looked inside.

And just like the capped boy thought, inside the tent there was a blond boy sleeping soundlessly.

"Jirou, wake up." Shishido shook the boy several times. "Everyone's looking for you, you know."

But the sleeping boy did not budge.

"Fine, whatever." Shishido lay down next to Jirou. He decided he'd rest for a while, before looking for the others. At least that was the plan.

Before he knew it, the capped boy had fallen asleep next to Hyotei's sleeping beauty.

About an hour later, the rest of the regulars came back to their camping site._  
><em>

"Ah, Shishido-san disappeared as well!" Ohtori sounded pretty freaked out.

"That's weird, where could they have run off to?" Oshitari said. "Did you look inside the tents?"

"I haven't." Ohtori replied, and did as Oshitari suggested.

"Ah!" This was the only thing that came out of the tall junior. He stepped aside to show the others the two sleeping boys.

"Those slackers." Atobe said as he face palmed. "Wake them up, Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Wait. Wait! I got a great idea." Mukahi jumped excitedly around with a few black markers in his hands.

"Hmph. Do as you please."

Having the permission of Atobe, Mukahi went into the tent and drew happily over the faces of Shishido and Jirou, while Ohtori desperately tried to stop him.

"Ne ne, did anyone bring a camera along?" Mukahi asked once he was done with his fine piece of art.

"Eh? I don't think that's such a good idea, Mukahi-san."

"What are you talking about, Ohtori. We need some blackmailing material, don't we?"

"Bl- Blackmail? Why?"

"Hehehe."

"Here ya go." Yuushi arrived with a camera in his hand.

"Thank you, Yuushi."

"O- Oshitari-san as well?"

The picture Mukahi managed to make gave a bright flash, waking up both of the sleeping boys.

"Huh? What's going on?" Shishido said with a still sleepy voice.

"Hahahahaha Ryou, look at you face." Jirou laughed so loud, making it hard to believe he was just asleep a second ago.

"What about my face?" Confused, Shishido looked at Jirou's face covered with randomly drawn lines when realization hit him.

"No way…don't tell me, that picture just now…"

Noticing where this was going, Mukahi quickly ran away followed by an angry Shishido.

"Give that camera here, Gakuto!"

"No way! Shouldn't you wash your face first?"

"Don't think I'm even giving you a chance to escape with that camera."

Atobe could only sigh at the two boys running after each other. "How Childish."

"A- Anou? Akutagawa-san, here's a towel."

"Thanks, Ohtori." Jirou, still laughing at Shishido, took the towel and tried to get the ink of his face.


End file.
